


Lost Children

by Kazzy



Category: Doctor Who, Fringe
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzy/pseuds/Kazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler clearly doesn't belong in this world, and Walternate thinks he can use that to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Children

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Post-Finale Free-For-All Fic Meme](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/193881.html) For [](http://alizarin-skies.livejournal.com/profile)[**alizarin_skies**](http://alizarin-skies.livejournal.com/)'s prompt 'Fringe/Doctor Who, Walternate meets Torchwood!Rose, _you don't belong here_ '.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> DW: set post-Doomsday. Fringe: set Pre-Northwest Passage

  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
How can a missing daughter appear when there never was one to start with?

He wonders this as he watches the Vitex heiress (heiress and soldier, if the stories are to be believed) leans slightly on her father's arm as he murmurs something quietly to her. She nods with air of someone trying to remember what she was told.

 _Rose Tyler is someone who heeds her parents' advice, odd for a child who shouldn't exist in this world._

She blinks in a flash of yet another camera – the press are still doing their best to capture the (never) lost child of Peter Tyler. She's dressed in the right clothing, and she acts as if she belongs, like she knows what she's doing.

But like her accent, the occasional flash of vulnerability in her eyes gives away that she doesn't belong (and don't the press love that?). Much like the occasional stumbled phrase gives away the fact she knows little about this world.

 _He can use vulnerability – that's why he's here tonight, to meet Rose Tyler._

"Ah, Mr. Secretary, let me introduce you," Harriet Jones, President of Great Britain, says warmly.

"You already know, Pete, of course," she says and he nods at the other man – some say he could have had Jones' job had he been interested. "But have you met the charming Rose Tyler?"

"I don't think I've had that pleasure, yet."

"Then allow me, Rose Tyler, Walter Bishop, the American Secretary of Defense."

Her handshake his firm, her hands cool and dry. "It's nice to meet you, Sir. My father has told me about some of your work, it sounds very interesting." She then surprises him by asking a series of simple yet intelligent questions with only a little prompting from her father.

 _Rose Tyler is no vapid princess, but nor is she an ambitious shark._

All of which lends credibility to the rumour of the soldier working for the shadowy Torchwood. His spies haven't been able to pick up much more than that, only that her appearance has something to do with the Cybermen (he'd be worried, but nothing has benefitted him more than when Lumic dug himself that particular grave).

 _A soldier is better suited to his plans, anyway._

The evening moves on the party separates to speak with others, but Walter Bishop tracks young Rose Tyler's movements and notes the girl rarely strays far from her father, and seems to prefer talking to dancing.

 _She is quiet and guarded, but not shy._

He corners her later, while her father is deep in discussion with the ambassador from France and the head of one of the larger computing manufacturers.

She steps out on to a balcony and he follows her. "Lovely night," he says. She turns, smiles and agrees, but her eyes are wary. Pete Tyler is a shrewd business man, perhaps this child is more his than Walter first thought. But that is a troubling thought and he pushes it away.

 _Father and daughter also have the same smile – open and welcoming when the Tylers are anything but._

"I know you're not from around here," he says, conversationally, to get a reaction from her.

He's disappointed; her gaze flickers only slightly. "No," she says in agreement, and her tone takes on a teasing note. "'m from England."

He could play her game, but decides not to. "Oh, my dear, I was thinking somewhere much further away. Another world even." This time the thoughts flash across her face clearly as she debates continuing her game, and then realises she's already lost. He doesn't let her speak, though, instead takes a chance. "What if you could get back there?"

"I don't know what you mean," she says, but her lips are tugging downwards and he knows he has her.

 _Rose Tyler wants to go home._

"Come now, child, you don't belong here. I can see that. There must be someone who is waiting for you on the other side."

"I don't..." she starts to deny it once again, and then gives up. "He said it was impossible," she whispers.

"Your father?" he asks, and for the first time seriously wonders if there really is an inter-universal kidnapping ring.

"Pete? No," she says and in her incredulity, the half-formed theory dies. He puts the whole thing out of his mind, knowing he can bring it back later to use against her, real or not.

"Then you must know that if Torchwood doesn't have the technology, I do."

She opens her mouth – undoubtedly to ask one of those simple, but smart questions – but is interrupted.

"Rose?" And Pete Tyler is standing there, eyeing Walter with a guardedness that lets Walter know he might have the child, but he certainly hasn't got the father. Not yet, anyway.

"Ah," he says. "I must say good night, Ms. Tyler. Call my office to arrange an appointment if you want to know more. Mr. Tyler." He inclines his head at the other man.

Both Tylers bid him goodnight, and as he walks through the door he hears Pete's query and Rose's careful misdirection and he's pleased with this new acquisition.

 _Of course, later he'll learn that Rose Tyler has faced monsters that would make him run in fear, but by then she'll just be one more fire he can't fight._

(and _then_ the stars go out)  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
